


Come On And Get Your Kicks

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Corbin Fisher, Porn RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Colt ALWAYS takes care of his boy.
Relationships: Colt/Aiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Come On And Get Your Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> So over the years I've watched A LOT of Corbin Fisher porn. Like holy shit, how can one person consume that much you ask, well, when you're horny and alone it's not so hard to do. I have nothing to say for myself beyond that.
> 
> Anyway - this is a love letter to two of my favorite CF studs, and a fantasy pairing that the studio never gave us - but the chemistry between them would have been unbelievable. Aiden and Colt are fucking forces of sexual nature, unfortunately both retired from porn. Of course, that's what imagination is for.
> 
> This one is dedicated to my twitter buddies, hugyerbud, Lionsbite, and Mercury Jones. I gotta thank these guys for being an inspiration and putting so many gorgeous, horny men on my timeline. Big ups, guys, and keep up the solid work.

Colt is starting to sweat so much that he's pretty sure no amount of dry cleaning is going to get the stains out of his shirt. Curse of being well dressed, and singing practically non-stop for an hour and a half.

But practice makes perfect, and Colt isn't about to give up on aiming for perfect. Well. Really, really good at least. With the studio recital coming up, he's aiming to be  _ memorable.  _ He gets two songs, a Schubert lieder and a Wolf duet with Samantha, and both of them are absolutely a step above his normal capabilities. But hey, challenge is a good thing, and no longer being an underclassmen means he's got to start aiming higher. Higher gets you places.

But his throat is starting to hurt, Samantha isn't exactly looking like she wants to be here any longer, and their pianist is fumbling more with the fatigue of playing the same thing over and over again. Colt gets it, really. His German is starting to get garbled in places, and no amount of apologizing in the direction of Austria is going to help. 

"Colt, I'm bored and hungry." Samantha pauses her exercise, frowning. "Can you give me a couple hours and we can come back?" She doesn't sound whiny, just tired. Gives Colt the puppy dog eyes too, and okay, Colt isn't a monster. Truth be told, he's getting tired of being in here too. He had told Aiden that they would hang out today, since they've both been putting in so much studio time lately. How the hell he misses his own boyfriend over and over and they sleep in the same bed, yeah, that's irritating as shit. 

They've not had more than a couple of dead tired grind sessions and they've not done much more than leave Colt wanting sex so badly that his dick is mad at him. Fuck a heavy course load, for that exact reason. He misses his fucking boy. He looks up at Samantha, then to Garrett, nods. "Tell you what - this isn't going anywhere, and tomorrow is just as good as later. I don't think anything else today is gonna do us the least bit of good." Colt knows when too much is too much, and right now he's firmly got Aiden on the brain. Just thinking about him puts a satisfying fire in his belly, and he doesn't intend to stop it spreading until Aiden is the one to put it out.

Both Samantha and Garrett look relieved, and they part amicably - and quickly. Colt stuffs his music in his bag and gets out his phone, pulls up his and Aiden's message thread as he walks to the restroom. They'd been so busy practicing that it's just now that he realizes he's got to take a monstrous piss.

_ Done practicing babe, you home? _

He tries not to groan as he unzips and lets go, the tension draining with it. Not even a minute later, he gets a message back from Aiden. Well. A picture - of him at the gym, flexing in the mirror with his shirt pulled up to his chest, grinning like he's won the lottery. Colt licks his lips, lets his cock go as he texts back:  _ guess that answers it. _

_ I'm almost done. Still in the music building? _

Colt checks to make sure he's alone, and snaps a picture of his hardening cock - fuck if the sight of Aiden's sweat-covered tits didn't fucking do it for him.  _ I'll be there soon.  _ Takes a quick video of him indulging in a couple strokes, feels a tightening in his balls that's all too easy to get hooked on. He nearly drops the phone when Aiden sends back a sneaky photo of Aiden groping himself, hard and outline in his gym shorts - it almost looks like he's gone commando.

_ That's mine,  _ Aiden says back.  _ I'm really fucking horny today.  _ Another photo, the front of his shorts pulled down to show his close trimmed pubes. Colt wants to fucking lick him from head to toe, and start right there in his crotch. 

_ Hurry home _

Colt zips up and all but sprints to the parking lot. Nothing else matters but getting home and getting his boy naked as fast as possible. He shoots off a quick text when he gets in his car, telling Aiden  _ don't you dare shower either -  _ and gets back a bicep flex emoji as a yes.

The whole ten minute drive home, he lets his mind wander through all the things he wants to do to him. He knows that Aiden's nuts need draining just as bad as his do, except two, three, maybe four will be enough for his guy. Colt will edge, release him, and by the time they're done he's so worked up he's pumped enough come into Aiden to knock him up. He takes his left hand off the wheel and grinds his heel against the front of his slacks, groaning with need.

Just imagining his boy's musk, fuck if it doesn't make him start leaking. His briefs are already sticky, and being wet like this, it makes him want to get himself out. He doesn't risk it, not needing indecent exposure on his record - but he keeps a hand firmly on himself the whole way home. He's hard as nails, and stiffens even more the closer he gets to their building. Goddamn Aiden and his fucking body, sculpted from the best marble that never existed.

And it's all  _ his. _

Aiden's SUV is in his space, right next to the one Colt parks in. He doesn't even bother getting his bag out, just shoves his phone in his pocket, adjusts his cock, and makes for the lobby. The elevator is busted, but he's so lead by his anticipation that the four flights of stairs are hardly noticed. He's got his keys out of his pocket ten feet from the door, and before he's even got it all the way open, Aiden is yanking him inside.

_ Finally  _ is all he says against Colt's mouth, and when he kisses him, he  _ consumes.  _ Colt moans, Aiden's huge, capable hands pulling his shirt out of pants, each kiss a trade of force that quickly leaves Colt lightheaded. "Bedroom," Colt growls, and Aiden yanks them there, losing clothes until they're both down to just socks and underwear. Colt lays Aiden out underneath him, his body swollen with his pump, his arms held in place above his head. The musk of his pits, dark with hair, is absolutely unreal, curling hungry lust up in Colt's belly.

"How many loads do you have for me today?" Colt licks across Aiden's mouth, then dives his tongue back in. Grinds down, hard, swollen cocks catching, straining against their underwear. Aiden moans, gets an arm free to reach and grope, catching Colt by the nuts. He bites his lip, legs locked around Colt's waist.

"As many as you want - boned up the second you told me to not shower." Gives Colt's junk a squeeze, like it's his to do what he wants with.

As far as Colt is concerned, it is. He bears how many marks that Aiden has left on him, scratches down his back inflicted in the close, intense heat of passion. Colt growls, fucks his tongue back into Aiden's mouth. It's like every sensation is dialed up somewhere well past eleven, and they've barely fucking started.

"Off," Colt says, tugging at Aiden's compression shorts. He lifts away from Aiden's body, sitting back to give him room. Aiden does as he's told, and he tosses them away, his socks following. Stretched out before Colt, he looks like a demigod that has invited Colt to play in his bed, his long, thick cock stuck up nearly perfectly flat against his abs. Precome glistens wet at the tip, and tempted as Colt is to lean down and get a taste, he's got a plan he wants to follow. Aiden reels him back in, arms up, tits out.

Colt drifts from his mouth, licking, sucking, tasting the thick cords of muscle and veins of his neck and shoulders. How the hell an art major can get that fucking beefy, it's all too much fun to think about - but Aiden would say the same thing about him. Singers aren't supposed to have biceps like his.

Especially operatic baritones, but Colt is determined to put the hunk in "barihunk." How the hell is he going to sing Don Giovanni if he doesn’t at least look  _ somewhat  _ like a rake.

“Fuck, Colt, where you headin?” That sweet little drawl raises goosebumps on the back of Colt’s neck, and he nuzzles his bicep, pleading Aiden to lift his arm further. He does, and Colt doesn’t have to hesitate; he licks right down from under his arm to the dark swirl of hair at his pit, groaning when he feels Aiden slide a hand to the back of his head to keep him there. The scent is  _ astounding,  _ fucking Colt up in the best kind of way. Aiden moans and moans, his other hand groping his cock, stroking, and Colt moves aside to give him better access to his own body. It doesn’t matter to Colt that he’s not the one doing it - he knows that just by eating and worshiping his guy’s pits, Aiden will get what he needs.

Colt comes up for a kiss, swallowing the  _ that feels so fucking good  _ that Aiden tells him, before moving on to the right one. Does the same thing, licking and licking, the spit dripping down his chin. Aiden gets fucking louder and louder, stroking himself off - even here, Colt can feel his body tensing, begging for release. Aiden tries to get his attention, half the words at most intelligible,  _ Im gonnacomegonnacomefuuuuuuuuuuck  _ and it’s there, spurting all over his stomach and Colt’s side. He feels it, hot, thick, deep from a place in Aiden’s body that he has every intention of getting to - eventually.

“So fucking hot when you get loud like that,” Colt says, dipping low and licking pearly white come off of his abs. God, his boyfriend tastes fucking amazing, and Colt laps it up, every bit of it, feeding it back to Aiden in slow, sloppy kisses. Aiden clings, fingers cupping the back of Colt’s head, licking out to the last taste of it. Back down Colt goes, tonguing at his nipples, watching his back and body arch. He shudders when he bites them, and Colt considers seeing if he can get Aiden to come just like this - but he’s got other plans. He kisses each ab, down and down until he’s got the heat of Aiden’s hard, hard cock against his face. His mouth already waters from the load he just swapped with him, the tug of his fingers in his hair begging Colt to just fucking do it. Swallow his cock, suck another load out of him

Colt wants to take that another step further. A really fucking big one.

He slides down the bed until his knees are hanging off, laid out flat as can be. “On your hands and knees, baby.” Colt opens his mouth, licks his teeth - “and I want you to fuck my throat until you come. Don’t you dare think about going easy on me. Been working way too fucking hard to be patient today.” God, so what if it fucking destroys his voice - this is worth a hell of a lot more than a recital. Aiden looks at him, for just a second, like Colt just revealed to him where some long lost treasure lies.

“I don’t want to-”

“Aiden.” Colt pulls his face towards him, kisses him hard, deep, the tongue-sucking sort of kiss that makes his toes curl so hard they hurt. “Fuck. My. Throat.”

Aiden does at least get him a pillow and mounts up like he’s about to tear Colt apart from behind, the tip of his cock sliding right past the yield of Colt’s lips. He relaxes his entire body, his cock twitching as the fullest possible extent of Aiden’s massive dick fills him. He holds it there for a long moment, letting Colt adjust, swearing  _ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  _ under his breath. Colt reaches up and wraps his fingers around Aiden’s wrists, locking him in. 

“I fucking love you,” is all he hears, before the pounding of blood in his head and the swell of Aiden’s cock closes everything else out. Colt hums, thinking about all the fucking  _ power  _ that’s in the motion of those hips and thighs, how Aiden tones it back so he doesn’t rip his throat apart completely - and there’s nothing mean in it, either, just Aiden chasing his next orgasm. Colt loves that, holding on tight to his arms, the rhythm of Aiden’s body steadying the longer that he’s at it. Fucks Colt’s mouth just like it’s his ass, needy, wet,  _ perfect.  _ It’s an instinct, and the more that Aiden loses his inhibition, the more Colt enjoys having him use his body like this.

Every drag of his cock past his lips makes Colt fucking harder, his dick leaking precome all over his belly. Knowing he’s getting Aiden off, fuck, that’s the fucking  _ best,  _ and he knows the moment that Aiden stops trying to enjoy it and goes after his fucking nut. He gets faster, louder, sweating so much that it drips all over Colt’s body in little rivers. Up close like this, he’s a musky, testosterone-warmed mess, the  _ I’m gonna fucking come, fuck, baby, I’m gonna fucking come shitshitshitshitshit  _ distant, and then he’s there, pumping a second huge fucking load right down his throat. Colt swallows as best he can, and Aiden pulls out on the back half of it to finish all over Colt’s mouth and chin. He collapses, shaking, and Colt rolls over to clean him off, sucking the last of it out before he wraps his arms around Aiden’s shoulders and kisses what of it he can back to him. He’s keyed up, flushed all over, locked up in his want. 

It’s the prettiest fucking thing Colt’s ever seen.

“Doin’ so, so good for me, bro.” Colt nearly loses his damn mind when he drags his hips and finds out that yes, Aiden’s cock is still rock fucking hard. “Tell me what you want, Aiden, anything.” Nuzzles up to his neck, his ear, nibbling at the lobe and feeling Aiden yield another hair to him. Probably mean, getting information out of him like that, but Aiden is almost there, almost completely blissed out.

He just needs another little push.

Colt reaches for the lube under the pillows and disappears from Aiden’s mouth once again, licking the pink flush of his arousal all the way down his body. Aiden moans with every brush of lips, overcharged to make him putty in Colt’s hands. “Still waiting, baby boy.” Looks up at Aiden, those dark eyes sparkling like jewels with want. Yeah, Colt’s in no position to deny him whatever might come out of that fucking gorgeous mouth, looking at him like that.

“Fuck, baby, please, I… I want you to fuck me.” Aiden pulls his legs back and hooks his arms around his knees, hole shoved forward, a starburst of pink among his olive skin. The cleft of his ass is dusted with dark hair, and it just makes Colt want to dive in all the more. Colt kisses each globe, wets the fingers of his right hand with lube, coating him. The tip of his tongue goes for the top part of his hole, fingers for the bottom. Aiden  _ whines _ , his body shaking as Colt works at opening him up. He could stay here for hours, rimming him until Aiden was even more of a sobbing, needy mess, has before - but he can’t do that to him today, not with how badly his own cock aches to come and Aiden, his beautiful, lust-struck boy, he can’t do it to him. Has to make him come one more time. 

It means all the more to Colt that Aiden would  _ let  _ him do that. How the hell he got so lucky with that, he doesn’t stop to question. Deeper and deeper he slips in, two, three fingers, his tongue finding and tasting parts of him that only he’s ever gotten to. Aiden’s hand hasn’t stopped on his cock either, milking each wave of pleasure as it crashes through his body. He sees Aiden continually tasting himself, the precome leaking from him in a steady, slippery pulse. It’s hot, really fucking hot, seeing him enjoy his own body like that - and Colt is about to make it a whole hell of a lot better too. He pulls his fingers out and surges forward, crashing their mouths together. Aiden swallows his tongue, lips falling open a moment later when he feels Colt’s dick nudge at his stretched hole.

“Gonna let me in, baby?” Colt uses one hand to slick his cock, guiding himself to Aiden’s body. “C’mon baby, let me in, let me fill you up.” Eases past that first resistance, his prep job as thorough as he could have done with how keyed up they both are. Aiden’s legs lock around his waist when Colt bottoms out, fucked full, tight, the grip of his body so intense that Colt’s head spins for a long moment. He gets a hold of himself, deepening their kiss again before he starts to move. Aiden clings to him, fingers digging hard into his shoulders - this isn’t going to be a slow, tender fuck.

Aiden breaks their kiss, forehead hard to Colt’s. “I want you to fuck the shit out of me.” Colt’s hips pick up speed, rhythm, their eyes boring into each other. “Fuck the shit out of me and leave me torn up and dripping.” Aiden’s mouth locks to his again, biting teeth and sucking tongue, the slap of their bodies together loud, steady, muscles bouncing and moving. Colt loses himself in it, the glide of his cock in, out, in out of Aiden’s slicked hole, the heat building by faster and faster degrees. He’s going to give Aiden exactly what he wants, how he wants. He can feel his own orgasm racing to the surface, pent up no longer, fucking Aiden hard and fast. He’s going to slam it deep into him, and if he’s willing, maybe Aiden will let him add a second one to it later - Colt loves being his own sloppy seconds.

“Touch yourself, Aiden.” Colt bends them up, Aiden’s cock pointed at his face. His arms are still around Colt, and they don’t move. “Fuck, Aiden, you’re almost there, can fucking  _ feel  _ it.” He pounds him harder, deeper, feels the wheels coming off the whole thing. Aiden looks up, eyes, glassy, shakes his head.

“Like this, fuck, Colt, I- I can come like this.” Fuck, his cock is  _ throbbing,  _ and Colt picks up on it, the tightening in his lower body, around his dick, and it’s the dig of Aiden’s nails in his back that do it for him, one last frantic burst of fucking and Colt’s done, pumping over and over, fucking his orgasm into Aiden’s body - and Aiden is right behind him. He comes all over his chest and neck untouched, crying out to whatever deity of filthy sex that’s taken up residence with them. Days of being denied this kind of sex with each other, fuck, Colt can feel the tension break, the balance restored.

He drops to the bed, spent, and Aiden surrounds him, arms and legs folding him up like some musclebound vine. Stroking Colt’s hair, contented hums in his ear as they come down from their distant high. He sounds  _ pleased,  _ and that tugs Colt’s nuts just right. Colt finds his mouth again, plenty of heat still left in the kiss that he gives him. He’s slipped out of his body, can feel the mess that he’s left all over his thighs and the sheets.

“Hell of a lot better than coming home and jerking off to my own musk,” Aiden says, and Colt’s positive he would have done it too. “Not that it would have been  _ that  _ much of a hardship.”

“Like this was.” Colt grins, pleasantly empty as he rolls away and pillows himself on Aiden’s bicep. “I just fucking bred you and I’m still fucking horny.” He looks down at himself, dick still hard as iron, slapping against his stomach when he bends it forward and then lets it go. Aiden turns on to his side and nips behind his ear, voice a growly whisper - “what if I feed you lunch after we shower, then ride you and see what I can do about your problem there.”

“Is it really a problem if it means I’m inside you again?”

Aiden growls and pulls him up from the bed, shower bound.

“When you put it that way, I guess it really isn’t.”


End file.
